


[Podfic] Nervous Habits

by artichaud



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Auror Partners, M/M, POV First Person, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23663497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artichaud/pseuds/artichaud
Summary: Podfic of Nervous Habits by bixgirl1Potter has a few nervous habits. Draco's developed his own, to cope.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 9
Kudos: 22





	[Podfic] Nervous Habits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bixgirl1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bixgirl1/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Nervous Habits](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20310928) by [bixgirl1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bixgirl1/pseuds/bixgirl1). 



Nervous Habits by bixgirl1

Read by artichaud

10 min, 45 sec

[Stream or download here](https://artichaud.podbean.com/e/podfic-nervous-habits-by-bixgirl1/)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to bixgirl1 for her incredible story-crafting skills and permission to podfic!
> 
> I've recorded many of my favorite Harry/Draco fics for a blind friend over the years, and I'm finally getting around to sharing them as podfics with each writer's permission. Subscribe to user for more!


End file.
